vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esther Mikaelson
Esther,also known as the Original Witch, was the wife of Mikael and the mother of a deceased son, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. She was a woman who was highly devoted to her family, especially her children, and she was devastated by the death of her son Henrik at the hands of the werewolves and swore not to lose another child. Along with her husband Mikael, she was responsible for the creation of the vampires, as she turned her husband and children into vampires to protect them. When her son Niklaus was revealed to be a vampire/werewolf, she also was responsible for imprisoning his werewolf side in a dormant form. Niklaus killed Esther by ripping her heart from her chest. Her body was preserved with a spell by her friend and mentor, Ayana who was also a witch, and she would be able to return to it when a bloodknot spell would release allowing her to channel a whole line of witches both living and dead. Esther returned when Ayana's descendants, Abby and Bonnie Bennett, released her and begun to plan the destruction of her children because she needed to repair the mistake she had made by creating and turning her children into vampires. Esther originally planned to turn her children back into humans before killing them and ending the vampire species. However, her plan failed when Abby was turned into a vampire by one of the Salvatore brothers, therefore breaking her access to the Bennett witch line and the power from the witches dead and alive. Esther returned with a new plan to destroy her family by turning Alaric Saltzman, Elena and Jeremy's male guardian, after Jenna died during the breaking of the curse, for Niklaus into an Original Vampire armed with an indestructible white oak stake. This would make him like Mikael, he would be a Vampire who hunted Vampires. Although she succeeded in turning him, Esther was killed by a transitioning Alaric when she tried to kill Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donovan. Esther was the main antagonists of Season 3 Esther was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history Early life/The middle ages Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, at some during her life, Esther and her husband Mikael left their homeland soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village killing millions of people and children and also their only child at the time. Soon after her arrival in the New World, Esther had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. This father is unknown, but the son was Klaus. After years of living in peace with the natives, the war between vampires and werewolves had not yet begun, until Esther’s youngest son, Henrik, was mauled by a werewolf. After being convinced by her husband to perform The Immortality Spell that would transform them into the first known vampires, Esther proceeded to do so. However, after Klaus’ first human kill, he unknowingly activated his werewolf gene, and in the process, exposing Esther’s infidelity with a werewolf. After suppressing Klaus’ werewolf abilities by cursing him with a spell, Esther was then killed by Klaus, due to his natural werewolf aggression heightened by his vampiric side caused him to take out all of his rage for her betrayal out on her at once. After she died, Esther's body was preserved and placed in a coffin by her witch friend, Ayana. Esther's spirit however, was forced to watch her children wreak havoc on the world from the other side and feel the pain of every victim as nature's way of punishing her for her actions. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Tv Series Season Three In The End Of The Affair, Esther is first mentioned as "The Original Witch" who placed the hybrid curse on Klaus who is asking another witch Gloria for help to solve why his hybrids are dying. In order to contact her Gloria says they need they need to get Rebekah's necklace. In Disturbing Behavior, Gloria briefly mentions her saying that Rebekah's necklace is actually the talisman of "The Original Witch". In The Reckoning, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and tries to figure out why he can't create his hybrids and discovers Elena is still alive. Klaus forces Bonnie to try and discover why his hybrids aren't working. Esther, through Vicki, tries to get her a message. When Matt, Vicki's brother, drowns himself to see her so that he could deliver the message, Vicki tells him that it is because Elena is still alive and that she needs to die for the hybrids to live. However, Klaus, sensing his mother's deception, figures out that Elena's blood is the key to creating his hybrids and that he needs her alive. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Esther uses Matt Donovan to push Vicki over to the human side so that she can kill Elena and stop Klaus from creating more hybrids. However, realizing his mistake, Matt goes to Bonnie and asks her to send Vicki back. As Bonnie sends Vicki away before she can kill Elena. In Ghost World, It is revealed Esther broke open the door to the other side back, allowing any ghost in all of mystic falls and beyond with unfinished business to cross it. She did this by taking advantage of Bonnie sending Vicki back to the other side. That event allowed her to use her power to tear open an already partially opened door. The spell she used to make Vicki corporeal/physical also worked on all the other ghosts giving them the ability to do what ever they wanted. In order to reverse it Bonnie had to find and destroy Esther's talisman. Despite the fact Bonnie with Sheila's aid destroyed the talisman it later reconstructed itself proving to be indestructible. in Ordinary People she appears for the first time in a flashback during the Middle Ages. To protect her children from death, she made a forbidden spell and turned all the family into vampires. Although, she wanted everything to be all right, Esther had to put a curse on Klaus for suppresses his werewolf side. As revenge, she was attacked by Klaus who told his brothers that their father, Mikael, killed her. In Bringing Out The Dead, it is revealed that Esther was the person in the sealed coffin which Abby and Bonnie Bennett managed to open. She arrives at her son, Klaus's, home where she shocks her children with her presence. She declares that she forgives Klaus and wants them all to be a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther and her children stay in the Niklaus' house in Mystic Falls. Due to the great resentment among the Originals, Esther attempts to control the situation, by organizing a ball to celebrate their union and return. However, Elijah and Niklaus doubt Esther's intentions. Esther sent an invitation to Elena Gilbert, asking to meet. At night, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Carol attend the celebration. When all the guests are present, Elijah introduces guests to his family and invites them to join the ball dance. Elena tries to go and meet Esther but Damon gets in her way. Elena asks Stefan to take care of Damon, while she meets Esther. Elijah meets Elena and asks her to tell him about his mother's intentions. When Elena finally meets Esther, she uses her magic and herbs to prevent others overhearing their conversation, while Finn is made to guard the room from outside. Esther then reveals what happened after Klaus killed her and how she is still alive. Esther then reveals that her intention, when creating vampires, was to protect her family and not to create an abomination. Esther tells Elena that her present intention is to destroy the Originals. The Ball is just an excuse to get all her children together and perform a Linking spell. (Esther says: if one goes, they all go.). Esther needed Elena's blood to complete the ritual and Link all the Originals. In the end, Esther completes the spell with the blood of Finn and a scroll with the names of the Originals. In All My Children, Esther meets Bonnie and Abby, hoping they would let her channel their ancestors. Her plan is to channel the whole Bennett witch line and turn her children back into humans before she kills them. Her children confront her after they learn the truth and she says she has no remorse in killing them because they were a curse, even the moral Elijah. When Abby was turned into a vampire by Damon, the spirits abandoned her and she fled with Finn. In Heart of Darkness, she returns to tell Rebekah that she is dying. The spirits having abandoned her, she can no longer sustain her body and will die soon. Rebekah wants to know what she expects from her. Esther reveals that she hadn't been planning their deaths while on the other side: she had actually watched over her during all that time even when she had cried herself to sleep at nights calling her name. She then tells her that the only reason she was trying to kill them was that they shouldn't have lived for a thousand years as no one should live that long. She grabs Rebekah's hands and collapses on the floor. When Rebekah is watching Alaric find the Stake in the cave where no vampires are supposed to be able to enter, she crosses the barrier revealing that Esther had actually transferred her spirit into Rebekah earlier. In Do Not Go Gentle, Rebekah/Esther gives Klaus "the last white oak stake" and he burns it without hesitation. Klaus tells her he wants to leave tonight but Rebekah/Esther convinces him to stay one last night. Esther then goes to Alaric's apartment where all of the coffins are, Esther says she'll give him the real White Oak Stake when he can't use it on her in Rebekah's body she then opens a coffin containing her real body. Esther gives Alaric a dagger to neutralize Rebekah, he does so and Esther returns to her real body. Esther and Alaric go to the old cemetery, this area is revealed to be the same place where Klaus killed her 1000 years ago. The violence of her death marked the area of her power for all time. In the Salvatore tomb Esther casts a spell to bind the protective magic in the Gilbert ring with the stake making the White Oak Stake indestructible. Alaric gives her the ring, she melts it and mixes it with the stake making it the ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter. Later that night at the decade dance Esther arrives to get Elena she tells her she means no harm and if she wants to help Alaric she'll come with her willingly or not. Elena follows Esther, just as Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy leave to help Elena, Stefan and Damon stop realizing Esther spelled a circle around the school with salt making all vampires and hybrids trapped. At the cemetery Esther apologizes for taking her away from the dance, and tells her its the burden of being the doppelgänger, Alaric waits for them. Esther then tells Elena she's turning Alaric into an Original like Mikael before him the vampire to end all vampires. Esther says that now he's in his darkest aspect it will be easier for him and his hatred toward vampires is what makes him strong. When Elena tries to tell Esther she doesn't know anything about him Esther reveals that every time he was killed wearing the ring she was there to nurture him, spoke to him, knowing every death would bring him closer to his true self, vampires took everything from him Esther's helping him get his vengeance. Esther then begins to perform The Immortality Spell. This was the same spell used to turn her children into vampires. Esther then atthempts to use Elena blood for the spell though she refuses to give Esther her blood and says shell have to kill her to get it, Esther tells her death wont be necessary and forces Elena's blood out of her body and into the vial. Once Alaric drinks the blood Esther stabs him in the heart killing him, and completing the spell. Esther tells Elena that when Alaric wakes up he be his old self for a few moments, and if he is then Elena can say good-bye before the transition's complete, she gives Elena a tissue. Elena tells Esther that she wanted to undo the evil she created but turning Alaric is just as evil. Esther tells her that Alaric will not be like her children,she granted him enough power to kill the originals but when the time is right he'll then die, Esther explains that she wants a world where Elena and her loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires like Jenna did. Esther also told her that Jenna also is not in the place Esther was on the other side, she doesn't know the torment, and that Jenna was pure, even when she turned she knew peace, which is what all of them can hope for. After hearing a noise outside Esther goes to find Jeremy and Matt pointing a gun and a crossbow at her. Elena tries to get them to put them down, but Esther instead has the weapons pointed at each other. Before Esther can kill Matt and Jeremy, Alaric comes up from behind and stabs Esther, killing her. Klaus took Esther's body and pulls the dagger from Rebekah. He tells Esther her plan failed again and that he'll go on living and if the spirits preserve her again that he'll build an army so big that no one will touch him, and his survival will haunt her through eternity, and she will never destroy him. In Bonnie's dream Esther tells her that her sisters need her to finish what Esther started. Later, under Esther's control, Bonnie feeds Alaric her blood, completing the transition making Alaric an Enhanced Original and the ultimate hunter. The Originals Tv Series Season One TBA Personality Esther was a devoted and loving mother to her children prior to them becoming vampires. She wanted the best for her children, and fearing they would die because of the werewolves, she used a spell which turned them into vampires. It appeared as though she was a horrible mother to Klaus, never defending him, never trying to stop her husband from humiliating him, and cursing his werewolf side. However, deep down, it is likely she was afraid to challenge her husband when trying to defend Klaus. She was very sneaky and was willing to do the wrong thing despite facing the consequences. She was a skilled liar, and was far from a forgiving person, which ultimately caused her to attempt to kill her own children. She likely knew that in killing all of her children, the entire species of vampires would be wiped out from the planet, regardless of whether any of these vampires fed on human blood. She also tried to kill Jeremy and Matt, knowing full well they were only there to protect Elena. She was ruthless in her goals. She created vampires, which are considered abominations to nature, therefore, she would stop at nothing to correct this mistake. Despite her sometimes cruel nature, it stems from a good heart. She believes she cursed her children to this life. She believes vampires are evil, and wants no human to suffer at the hands of these vampires. Physical Appearance Esther is quite tall, slim and beautiful woman with long blond hair and brown eyes. Relationships *Esther and Finn (Mother and Son) *Esther and Kol (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Esther and Elena (Enemies) *Bonnie and Esther (Enemies) *Esther and Elijah (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Esther and Rebekah (Mother and Daughter/Enemies) *Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Esther and Ayana (Best Friends) *Mikael and Esther (Husband and Wife) Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Possession:' is the ability for another being to take control of another being's form, e.g. body.Possession is different from mind control, by the fact that the being has to physically enter the other, to control them. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Appearances Season 3 * Ordinary People (Flashback) * Bringing Out The Dead * Dangerous Liaisons * All My Children * Heart of Darkness (possesses Rebekah at end) * Do Not Go Gentle ''(possesses Rebekah at beginning) Name *'Esther''' is a Persian name (استر) which means "Star". or a Hebrew form of the Persian goddess Ishtar. In the Old Testament, Esther is the name of the Jewish queen of King Ahasuerus of Persia who save her people from the wicked plans of Haman. It is a symbolic name for girls born on the Jewish holiday of Purim since Queen Esther is the central character in the Scroll of Esther which is read on that day. Ettie is a pet form of the name. /ˈestər/ (in the Bible) A woman chosen on account of her beauty by the Persian king Ahasuerus (generally supposed to be Xerxes I) to be his queen. She used her influence with him to save the Israelites in captivity from persecution. Trivia * Esther was the best friend of another witch named Ayana, Bonnie's ancestor. * Rebekah says that Esther is the Original Witch but she's not the first witch. * Esther has died two times in the series and all her deaths were violent. * Esther won't rest until all the Originals have died. * She is the main antagonist of Season 3. ** She is also the only main antagonist that does not appear during the final 2 episodes of a season. * She is the second Caucasian witch to be shown on the tv series (the first being Maddox). **She is the first Caucasian female witch to be shown on the tv series. * She is the oldest Caucasian witch to be shown on the tv series. * Esther has since gone back to the other side. * She will return in The Originals season 1, albeit played by a body double Videos Death of Henrick "Ordinary People" 3x08 The Vampire Diaries 3x13 Damon & Stefan see that the coffin is open; Esther forgives Klaus. Vampire Diaries 3x14 Klaus and Esther 4 33 Esther and Elena 3x14 The Vampire Diaries The Vampire Diaries Elijah, Klaus and Kol try to stop their mother-"All My Children"-(3X15) TVD Season 3 Episode 19 "Heart Of Darkness" - Esther Dies Vampire Diaries 3x20 Do Not Go Gentle - Stefan & Elena dance, Esther traps the vampires Gallery Season 3 053-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Esther and Mikael 054-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 057-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Esther 058-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Mikael, Elijah and Niklaus 060-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Elijah and Esther 065-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 068-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 110-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 112-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Ayana, Esther, Henrik and Niklaus 113-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg Esther-mikaelson-gallery.jpg|Ayana, Esther and Elijah Henrick 2.jpg 116-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg Esther and Elijah in flashback.jpg Esther.jpg 134-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Esther, Ayana and Mikael 136-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 144-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 176-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Klaus sees that Esther is alive 177-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 178-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|The Original family back together 181-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 183-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 184-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 187-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Klaus and Esther 188-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 189-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 190-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 191-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 192-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 193-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 194-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 195-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 196-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 198-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 030-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 032-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 038-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 071-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 118-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Finn and Esther 120-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Elena, Finn and Esther 121-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 122-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 123-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 124-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 125-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 137-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 138-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 139-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 140-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 162-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 163-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 167-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 219-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Elijah and Esther 220-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 221-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 222-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 223-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 224-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 225-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 227-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 229-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 231-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 233-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 245-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 097-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 138-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Esther, Finn, Abby and Bonnie 141-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 149-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 164-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 035-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 036-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 036-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 038-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 050-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 051-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 052-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 054-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 056-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 057-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 058-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 060-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 061-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 062-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 064-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 032-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 033-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 034-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 036-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 038-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 041-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 042-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 043-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 044-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 079-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 080-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 081-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 089-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 090-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 091-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 092-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 093-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 114-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x20-do-not-go-gentle-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Witches Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Ghosts